


El maestro

by LauraMaravilla



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Final Feliz, Loki maestro, Loki mejor amigo de Odin, M/M, Prision, Thor niño, impaciente por crecer, jamás se calla, oposición
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraMaravilla/pseuds/LauraMaravilla
Summary: Loki es llamado por Odin para hacerse cargo de la educación de su primogénito pero el afecto que éste le profesa a su maestro no hace más que aumentar con el tiempo hasta volverse un amor prohibido.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 10





	El maestro

Era pequeño pero bríoso, el hijo de Odin. De cabello rubio, ojos claros y una sonrisa encantadora, todos en Asgard le adoraban (todos aguardaban expectantes volverse sus lamebotas, esperando sus merecidas recompensas por ello) y festejaban sus travesuras.

Bueno, casi todos.

Su padre tenía un amigo y ese amigo portaba siempre un aura tenebrosa. Las personas corrían de su lado, se escabullían por entre los einherjar y Thor no entendía por qué.

De lejos lo observaba, Frigga no permitía que se acercara mucho más. Decía que el amigo de Odin no tenía paciencia con los niños y le gustaba jugar bromas crueles a cualquiera que se le atravesase en el camino, sin importar su jerarquía.

Siempre acompañaba a Odin a cazar y más de una vez sirvió como embajador de Asgard ante otros mundos. Era inteligente, con un máster en Asuntos Externos y podía oler un complot a miles de leguas. Era ciertamente un miembro respetable del Consejo de Odin.

Se llamaba Loki y era hijo de gigantes de hielo aunque él mismo no lo parecía.

Thor saber por qué pero nadie supo nunca responderle esa pregunta.

............

Una tarde mientras escapaba de sus clases de historia, encontró el caballo de Loki enganchado a una cerca alambrada con púas por una soga. El animal tiraba desesperado para liberarse pero lo único que lograba era lastimarse más.

Thor era muy pequeño en comparación a la bestia pero quiso intentarlo de todas formas, deshacer la cuerda que la mantenía prisionera.

El caballo relinchó furioso al verlo acercarse e intentar darle una coz en la cara. A él no parecía importarle de quien se trataba.

—¡Espera! Quiero ayudarte, ¿por qué no te dejas?

Corrió de nuevo a palacio dando muchos saltos innecesarios y fue directo hasta su padre. Él sabía que, sin importar lo que eatuviera haciendo, encontraría a Loki junto a él.

Tuvo que esforzarse mucho para llamar su atención, todos se hallaban discutiendo un asunto de economía y Loki sonreía, expectante. El pequeño tiró de su túnica y lo enfrentó.

—Tu caballo está atorado en un alambrado y le duele.

Loki lo miró con intriga, el Odinson apenas pasaba del metro de estatura pero tenía ahora la misma expresión fría y distante de Bohr.

El mocoso quería verso valiente. Él no le tenía miedo a ningún Loki gigante de hielo.

.......

—¿Por qué tiene ocho patas? ¿Tiene nombre? ¿Se te escapó? ¿Lo dejaste a cargo de alguien? ¿Puede volar? ¿Entiende lo que le dados?

Thor observaba las maniobras de Loki para quitar a su corcel de la trampa, ahora estaba tranquilo al tacto de su amo, hasta se veía normal.

—Haces muchas preguntas, debe ser muy molesto para ti que nadie te las responda.

Por supuesto que lo era pero entonces Thor no quería admitirlo. Él no quería lucir como un niño odioso y malcriado. No frente a Loki.

...........

Después del incidente con Sleipnir, Thor siempre tuvo una excusa pararse a Loki y preguntar por él.

—¿Cómo está hoy? ¿Ya comió? ¿Lo sacaste a pasear? ¿Quieres que lo cuide por ti? ¿Quieres que vaya a verlo al establo? ¿Es verdad que es tu hijo?

No importaba cuanto le insistiera su madre para que no se acercara a él, Thor quería estar siempre cerca de Loki. Cada vez que lograba arrancarle una respuesta a sus preguntas, lo celebraba. A Loki no le gustaba conversar para hacer sociedad, su lengua viperina estaba entrenada para otras cosas.

Cuando no lo fueron en la sala de la corte aconsejando a Odin, Thor se desesperaba. Preguntaba por él a los guardias, a los sirvientes, a sus maestros, a la reina, pero nadie nunca le daba la respuesta que requería. Entonces se frustraba imaginandolo enfrentar nuevas aventuras con su capa verde ondeando al viento caminando con seductora intención al enemigo.

Se sentaba al borde de su cama y esperaba que fuera la noche para volverlo a ver en la cena.

.........

Tardó muchos días en descubrir su itinerario y hallarlo al fin, tuvo que vigilarlo, espiarlo escondido entre las sombras para averiguar lo que hacía en sus ratos libres. La verdad lo golpeó y se sintió decepcionado. Encontró que Loki solía pasar el tiempo en el Bifrost frente a Heimdall.

Él siempre estaba atormentando al Guardián, azuzandolo para distraerlo de su trabajo y reirse de él.

Entonces Thor sintió encono porque a él lo trataba como un igual, a él le respondía, lo confrontaba y Heimdall, en vez de aprovechar esa camaradería y disfrutarla, lo humillaba. ¿Quién en su sano juicio trataría a Loki así?

Él no, él no. Oh, si él fuera Heimdall lo alabaría, intentaría ser su amigo, reiría todas sus gracias, lo acompañaría en la cacería. Lo valoraría, demonios.

Solo porque era pequeño se perdía lo que decían, desde lejos observaba la reyerta y veia a su padre con el Gungnir presto a separarlos. Odin reprobaba la conducta de ambos, les llamaba la atención. Pero el altercado entre ambos dioses jamás se detenía.

Entonces Thor aprovechaba el gentío para mezclarse entre ellos y los escuchaba debatir. Cualquier asunto que Heimdall tuviera en mente siempre encontró una oposición en Loki.

Era rivalidad pura.

.........

Odin tanteó el escritorio, esperando que su secretario ordenara sus papeles y aplique a Loki con la mente dispersa revisando los borradores de la siguiente proclama.

—Mi hijo siente una profunda admiración hacia tu persona.

—Ni tanto, curiosidad infantil tan solo.

—Él habla todo el tiempo de ti, interrumpe a sus maestros para contarles tus hazañas, la vez que engañaste a Hrimthurs o le robaste la corona a Angrboda. Marea a todos con tanta información.

—Si te molesta, envíame a Vanaheim. Tengo asuntos que tratar allí, puedo serte útil para vigilar a Freya.

—Estaba pensando en volverte su tutor, podrías enseñarle habilidades que en la arena jamás adquiriría.

—¿El tutor de Freya?

—¡El de Thooor!

—Oh, no, ¿para qué? Me conformo con asistirte, mi señor.

—Él te necesita para su formación, es demasiado inocente y benevolente. Necesita adquirir sabiduría para reinar, haz con él lo que hiciste conmigo.

—Eras diferente, Bohr te obligaba a tratar con politicos a diario. Thor tiene amigos de su edad, es demasiado infantil. Por las nornas, aún se ríe cuando ve mocos. Intentar adiestrarlo en politica y que le interese es imposible, debiste empezar cuando tenía tres años.

—¡Pero tú lo conseguirás! ¡Loki, es una orden!

Y Loki tuvo que obedecer.

..........

—¿Adónde lleva ese camino?

Loki ejecuta las huellas profundas en el lodo, el hedor a muerte proliferando alrededor. Thor se había internado entre las plantas a pesar de las advertencias de su maestro. No estaban allí buscando aventuras, una simple lección sobre hierbas venenosas interrumpida por una risa despreciable que puso demasiado nervioso a Sleipnir.

Loki quedó rezagado en cuclillas atento a aquel eco. Thor a su lado estudiaba sus gestos e intentaba imitarlo. Aquella risa se volvió de pronto un murmullo perdiendose y regresando y parecía estar invocando algo.

—Vamonos.

—¿What? ¿Por qué?

—No preguntes, vámonos.

Como Thor no obedeciera, Loki lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró todo el camino de vuelta al Palacio.

Thor no queria ser llevado a la fuerza, quería internarse más profundo en el bosque y buscar por sus propios medios el monstruo, quería volverse un héroe para Asgard como lo era el Padre de todo. Si no podía hacer esto ¿qué sentido tenía su existencia? ¿Cómo podía ser llamado hijo de Odin?

El rey los vio llegar, su hijo protestando por las sacudidas, haciendo un gran berrinche por las calles. Después de que Thor se hubo sentado, bajó Odin del Hliđskjálf y Loki habló:

—En el bosque está Hela ... otra vez.

El Padre de Todo pareció consternarse ante la noticia, apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de su primogénito y sin mirarlo, ordenó al pelinegro:

—Encargate.

Loki lo hizo, obedeció el mandato de su rey y reuniendo un contingente de einherjar, partió en ese mismo momento al bosque.

..........

Todos los días, al rayar el alba, Thor se levantaba y corría a su ventana a observar el suelo pedregoso del patio. Él no sabía cuanto más se tardaría Loki en regresar pero si lo hiciera de noche y por alguna razón no lo oyera, sabía que el camino a la entrada a palacio estaría colmado de soldados, comida y botellas de aguamiel, sirvientes atendiendo requerimientos, perros y caballos alborotados, basura por doquier.

Todos los días se decepcionaba terriblemente de no hallar a Loki en el Palacio. Atendía sus lecciones, pasaba tiempo con sus amigos y hablaba con la Reina.

Lo extrañaba a cada momento, Heimdall en el Bifrost nunca había estado más en paz. Aún así vigilaba los eventos desatados en los bosques de Asgard y mantenía a Odin al tanto de todo. El Rey y el Consejo eran los únicos que disponían de esa información. Ni siquiera eso tenía Thor, el consuelo de que todo estaba bien.

Él no quería creer que jamás volvería a verlo pero al cabo de un año esa idea comenzó a rondar su cabeza y jamás lo abandonó.

Su madre intentaba sacarlo de su tristeza infantil.

—¿Te importa mucho?

—Él es mi maestro, no completó mi educación.

—Te conseguimos otro.

—¡No es lo mismo! ¡Nadie es igual a Loki!

............

Durante su ausencia prolongada, el principe aprovechó, ya que nunca sería descubierto, para inspeccionar el cuarto de su maestro.

Los sirvientes lo mantenían aseado para que, al volver su propietario, no hallara ni una pelusa suelta. Aún así intentaban no cambiar nada de lugar. Despertar la ira de Loki era algo que nadie buscaba.

Excepto Thor. No solo usó la cama de trampolin para jugar, tocó todo lo que pudo, cambió de lugar frascos y probetas, inspeccionó las gavetas y escribió bromas y dibujó flores sobre los pergaminos históricos.

Y los libros, Thor estaba sorprendido de la cantidad, había tantos abarrotados que no podía creer que Loki los hubiera leído todos. Eran tan pesados que costaba levantar uno con sus manos. Thor no podía creerlo pero igualmente lo intentó.

.............

Cuando regresó al fin era primavera. Loki se veía diferente, con el pelo revuelto, los ojos inyectados en sangre, sus manos marcadas por fuego. Había luchado con Hela cada día desde que la encontrara, atrapado en un circulo, él y sus hombres, en el mismo infierno.

Olía desagradable el contingente, a carne podrida, a peste, el olor de Hela impregnado en todo, las carpas, los caballos, los utensilios de cocina, las armas, la ropa.

Muchas personas lo rodeaban, los soldados sobrevivientes eran condecorados y levantados en el aire. Las familias se agolpaban en las calles y múltiples bandas de músicos comenzaron a tocar haciendo un escandalo tal que los niños y los perros gritaban y aullaban lastimeros. Thor hacer algo para llamar su atención, cualquier cosa, una voltereta peligrosa en medio del desfile, una maniobra mortal con un aro de fuego pero la mano firme de sus guardias personales se lo impidió.

...........

Loki lo encontró al fin saltando entre los bailarines de la corte. Entonces lo halló un poco, solo un poco más alto que la última vez.

—Creciste, mocoso.

—Si señor.

Fue la única interacción que tuvieron en la celebración. Después Loki estuvo siempre ocupado, Odin no desaprovechaba la ocasión, lo llevaba de un lado a otro y brindaban. Un paso y una ronda más de alcohol. Loki seguía consciente a pesar de todo, aunque a su alrededor de las personas comenzaran a caer desmayadas.

—¡Por Loki!

—¡Por Loki!

Thor llegó a probar un poco de hidromiel antes que su nana le pegara una bofetada en la boca y gritara sin poder hacerse oir:

—¡Eres un niño!

.........

Loki se retiró, al fin, tambaleante. Seguramente después estaría avergonzado de no marchar con elegancia como era su costumbre.

Thor lo persiguió por las escaleras deteniendose al mismo tiempo que él y recién cuando llegaron al corredor principal, se atrevió a hablarle sin temor de sorrenderlo y hacerlo caer al vacío.

—¿Por qué tus ojos son rojos ahora?

—Ay, no puede ser, me estabas siguiendo.

—¿Estabas llorando?

—Es mi color verdadero ... estoy muy cansado para ocultarlo.

—Cuentame qué pasó ¿por qué tardaron tanto? ¿Tenía un ejército? ¿Cómo la venciste? ¿Era tan grande como dicen? ¿Era un cadáver andante? ¿Era tan poderosa? ¿Estuviste en Helheim?

—Niño, déjame en paz.

Loki entró rápido a su habitación y la cerró dando un portazo en las narices del principe.

Thor se quedó afuera decepcionado de sí mismo y su imprudente cuestionario, ahora Loki olvidaría su primera impresión. "Creciste" le había dicho pero solo fue cuestión de unos minutos para que volviera a ser un niño, un niño molesto, confuso e insoportable.

Estaba regresando cuando notó que su maestro no había llevado mujeres a su habitación.

Bueno, no es que fuera malo, la mayoría lo hacía, lo hacían todos ¿por qué él no? En el fondo, Thor lo sabía pero prefería ser ingenuo un tiempo más.

—Debe estar muy cansado para hacer bebés.

.......................

—¿Siempre eres tan pedante, maestro?

—Me extraña que sepas lo que significa eso.

Hacia tiempo que acostumbraban a discutir por cualquier asunto. Forjar el caracter del principe y jamás permitirá que anularan su opinión se había vuelto su principal objetivo. Thor sabía responder. Ya no recordaba aquella época en que no podía dejar de hacer preguntas por todo, ahora exigía que le revelaran el asunto sin escatimar en detalles.

—Leer no es de mis actividades favoritas y sin embargo soy muy versado gracias a tus nobles intentos de educarme en letras.

—Felicidades, escribirás cartas muy convincentes a tus conquistas.

—Por conveniencia.

—Son las únicas que importan, las otras irán y volverán a tu vida para mantenerte contento fuera de la vista de tu reina.

Tu reina

Escucharlo hablar de eso otra vez le provocaba ansiedad ¿Como sabría que elegiría bien a su consorte? La sola idea de fallar y terminar en un matrimonio inconveniente lo hacía enfermarse de los nervios y perder el apetito todos los días.

Entonces Loki lo reconfortaba, su compromiso estaría sujeto a meses y meses de análisis antes de su ejecución, el tiempo suficiente para que él se hiciera a la idea. Aún era muy joven para pensar y preocuparse por ello. Todavía podía divertirse un par de años más.

Pero ¿y si quería casarse con alguien que quisiera y no fuera conveniente para la corona?

Eso jamás, Loki se lo había dejado en claro.

—Mete en el harén a tus amantes, a quien tú quieras, será un honor para ellas. Personalmente creo que es indigno, en mi mundo eso no existe pero las aesir son diferentes. Rivalizan por ser la preferida. Tu padre tuvo un harén, lo disolvió después de conocer a Frigga. Tú podrías hacer lo mismo, pero si tu matrimonio no te hace feliz ... ahí tienes la respuesta.

Hacia que todo sonara tan facil pero Thor sabía que no lo sería, nunca podría hacer eso a quien él quería.

.......

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás con tus amigos?

—Ellos me aburren, creo que necesito otros. Prefiero estar contigo, maestro.

—Quisiera decir que me halagas pero mentiría.

—Y prometiste no mentirme ... jamás.

—Este es mi descanso y te agradecería que regresaras por donde viniste. Además esos amigos tuyos serán un dia tu consejo. Velarán por ti, si hacen bien su trabajo, ve a fortalecer tu vinculo con ellos.

—Prefiero fortalecer el nuestro.

A veces Loki no sabía qué responder para detener sus avances. Thor se movía por arenas confusas, mezclando lo que sentía con lo que estaba obligado a hacer y terminaba haciéndole cuestionamientos incómodos.

—¿Por qué nunca te casaste? La mayoría de los miembros del Consejo lo está.

—Estás haciendo suposiciones. Esos matrimonios penden de un hilo y la infidelidad está a la orden del día.

—Te lo estoy preguntando directamente pero eliges no respondedor ...

—Sabes por qué, cuando dedicas toda tu vida a servir al Rey no tienes tiempo para esas cosas.

Eso era cierto. Si lo era, maldita sea. Thor cambiar eso, él lo iba a hacer. Lo primero que haría cuando asumiera como rey sería darle a Loki la libertad de ser feliz como quisiera.

Y si permaneciera lo suficientemente cerca, Thor sería doblemente feliz.

...............

A veces, Loki se perdía en un discurso que depende el público al que se dirigiera podía sonar a reproche pero no para Thor. Él amaba solo mirarlo romper en diatribas contra su oponente y si ese oponente era Heimdall, aún mejor. Se quedaba en silencio cerca fingiendo escucharlo, memorizando cada expresión de su rostro, las cejas arqueadas ante el entusiasmo de la lectura, la sonrisa ante un recuerdo fugaz ...

¡Lo que hubiera dado Thor por saber lo que pensaba! ¿Quién podría ser su confidente, el alma afín a aquel que tanto amaba? No era Fandral, claro que no, el soldado se marchaba por varias temporadas y cuando regresaba nunca tenía tiempo para hablar. Él tomaba y se divertía, cometía imprudencias como entregarse a otras personas.

Thor veía eso y saber que Loki no sufría por el desplante lo volvía inmediatamente feliz.

Él tampoco tenía conquistas, no tenía tiempo de encariñarse con nadie porque para el único que tenía ojos era para su maestro.

Además de echar las malas influencias de su lado, Loki también tenía tiempo de salvarle la vida.

Reconoció una vez una caja de panecillos envenenados en el temblor de la sirvienta que se los ofreció a Thor. La traidora fue inmediatamente ejecutada pero la admiración por el buen tino de su protector permaneció anclada en el corazón de Thor para siempre.

Loki siempre estaba solo pero ocupado. Después de pasar mucho tiempo aleccionandole era llamado al lado de Odin y apabullado con los asuntos del día. Cualquier otro podría haber colapsado ante una vida sobrecargada de exigencias pero no él. Lo único que hacía en su horario de descanso era salir y sentarse en el jardín. Nada de lectura, solo un ejercicio de respirar pausado.

No le gustaba ser observado cuando lo hacía, lo que significaba que sentía molestia cuando Thor lo espiaba, incluso inconscientemente. Él no podía evitarlo, la admiración que sintió por su maestro era tal que su cuerpo funcionaba como un imán para arrastrarse hacia donde Loki estaba.

—Cuando yo asuma como rey, seré el Padre de Todo y te daré el descanso que mereces. Aún así, estarás siempre a mi lado como mi servidor, a mi derecha.

—A tu derecha solo los miembros de tu familia- Loki le aclaraba- a tu izquierda me correspondencia, como tu servidor.

Pero Thor nunca se resignaba.

—A mi derecha dije.

Y lo decía en serio.

.........

Fandral era parte de la guardia personal de Loki y según la nana de Thor (una mujer noble pero chismosa como la mayoría de los sirvientes), su amante ocasional. Esto solo significaba que los gigantes de hielo podría sentir pasión y amar y no se relacionaban con mero afán reproductivo. En el tiempo en que Loki se había vuelto servidor de Asgard no se había conocido un interés romántico hasta que se lo vio flirteando con el aesir. Fandral era el elegido.

Thor lo odiaba con un odio infantil, casi cómico. Le sacaba la lengua a sus espaldas e imaginaba situaciones en las que podría dejarlo en ridículo frente a su maestro. Él anhelaba conseguirlo un día.

Fandral era simpático con él, un bromista innato. En cualquier otra circunstancia a Thor le habría parecido un compañero ideal de fiestas, el primer adulto en tratarlo como un igual y habría hecho buenas migas con él pero cada vez que lo veía cerca de su maestro hervía en colera y corría a interponerse con cualquier pretexto .

Entonces ya tenía catorce años, no era un niño. Loki había dejado de llamarlo así pero todo lo que podía hacer cuando se trataba de celar los intereses de su maestro, era comportarse como uno.

.............

Todo se precipitó la mañana en que Thor despertó de buen ánimo y obligó a su maestro a entrenar con espadas en la arena. Loki era diestro pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir los golpes dados por un principe con fuerza sobrenatural.

Thor lo venció de un solo estocazo, dejando caer sin intención de herirlo, una pequeña descarga eléctrica en el filo de su espada. Cuando Loki se percató de ello ya estaba en el suelo con el pecho humeante, visiblemente molesto y derrotado.

—Ya no te soy de utilidad.

El principe guardó ambas armas sin entenderle del todo. Él estaba feliz por el resultado, la primera vez que logróba una victoria sobre él.

—Me venciste, ya sobrepasaste mis límites. Mañana tendrás un maestro más cualificado para hacerse cargo de tu educación.

—¡No! —Thor lo pensó rápido —Hice trampa ...

—No la hiciste. Me venciste limpiamente. Ya eres mejor que yo ... en muchos aspectos. Ya hacía rato que lo habías logrado, solo te estabas demorando en demostrarlo.

Salió de los baños e intentó dirigirse a la sala donde Odin se reunía con el Consejo para renunciar a su puesto pero Thor se lo impidió. Él no lo aceptaba, aún no. Quería un poco más de tiempo para admitirlo, para estar con él, apreciaba su compañía mucho más que la de ningún otro. Desde muy pequeño lo había sentido, la necesidad urgente de tener su aprobación, de llamar su atención de cualquier forma.

—No estoy preparado para dejarte ir.

Ahora estaba siendo mucho más sincero de lo que debía y Loki debió sentirlo porque calló cualquier respuesta esperando que el príncipe no volviera su rabieta un mal mayor.

—Quiero que te quedes conmigo, sigue siendo mi maestro. Dudo que alguien pueda hacer conmigo un trabajo mejor. Eres mi favorito, la única razón por la que me despierto todos los días de buen humor. Sé que mejoré desde que te ocupaste de mí pero puedo ser mucho mejor si te lo propones.

...............

—Creo que estoy enamorado de ti, Loki. No puedo decírselo a más nadie y curiosamente eres el único cuya opinión me importa. Creo que siempre te he amado incluso cuando no podía reconocer ese sentimiento de ningún otro. Quiero decir, yo te respetaba (aún lo hago), te veneraba (y demonios que lo sigo haciendo), hubiera dado todo por estar cerca tuyo pero como era un niño nadie tomaba en cuenta mis necesidades. Se me dijo que eras un ser frío y oscuro, un enviado de otro mundo con el único proposito de destruir nuestra familia. Me has salvado la vida en incontables ocasiones, debe ser Heimdall el único que te ha visto hacerlo, cuando escapé de tu custodia en Jotunheim y casi muero congelado, cuando esa cazadora disparó contra mi en Midgard. Si estás aquí para acabar con nuestra dinastía, si estás aquí para romperme y acabar con nuestro mundo,

—¿Ya terminaste?

—Apenas estoy empezando. Soy consciente que aún me ves como un infante, como aquel que corrió a preguntarte sobre Sleipnir sin creer que él pudiera haber salido de tí pero hoy me hallo diferente, admirado de tus habilidades, tus proezas, tu lealtad hacia mí y mi padre, admirado de todo lo que representa. Toda mi vida has estado torturandome con esos libros, forzandome a volverme el rey que este mundo merece tener. Sí lo has conseguido, cada día que me traes un dilema y lo dejo resuelto en tu escritorio, siento tu aprobación y me siento orgulloso de lo que he logrado. Sé que un día seré finalmente el hombre que esperabas que me convirtiera y espero algún día ser merecedor de tu afecto también. Hasta entonces tendrás que soportarme porque no podré dejar de mirarte con otros ojos.

No dijo más nada, volvió a abrir el libro en la página indicada (ahora no le costaba hacer malabares con él) y se puso a estudiar. Solo interrumpió su lectura para preguntar el significado de dos palabras y no se detuvo hasta que Loki se lo ordenó.

Entonces le tomó la lección, de pie junto a la ventana, lejos de él. Thor se acomodó cerca y antes de que su maestro lo reprendiera, se alejó. Nunca debería acercarse donde pudiera sufrir un atentado, por su propio bien se lo pedía.

Loki tampoco lo quería demasiado cerca, después del último estirón, Thor estaba insufrible. Persiguiendolo siempre con la mirada anhelante, buscando cualquier excusa para hallarse a solas con él. Thor lo quería de un modo que nunca podría corresponderle, nunca igual, con esa misma intensidad.

Así que en esto se había convertido la vida de Thor, una desesperada oda al hombre que amaba. Podía mirarlo sí, lo tenía al alcance de su mano y sin embargo no podía obligarlo ni obligarse a actuar sin sentir su rechazo en la forma fría en que ejecutaba sus actos.

Loki le había enseñado a actuar con justicia en su trajin diaria, tratar a las personas de acuerdo a su estatus y él debe respetar la distancia impuesta, no podía doblegarlo, obligarlo a sentir lo mismo, a caer a sus pies.

......

Nunca sentí más desenfreno por las habilidades adquiridas hasta que tuvo el mjolnir en su poder. Entonces era digno, a los diecisie años al fin después de muchos intentos infructuosos, se había vuelto el heredero al trono prudente y valeroso que sus padres, los cortesanos y súbditos han esperado que fuera desde el día mismo de su nacimiento.

Odin se había percatado de su insistencia por permanecer bajo el ala estricta de Loki a pesar de que sus avances se estancan. No estaba seguro de las razones hasta que la voz antes de ausente de Geirrodur lo alertó.

—El príncipe está encantado por la vista del jotun, no duerme sin antes hablar con él. Lo visita cada noche en sus aposentos, deja a la guardia afuera y se demora. Todo lo que hace es mirarlo y admirarlo, ya ha pasado por verse sumiso frente a él, hacer regalos enfundados en oro, una daga de plata con la empuñadura incrustada en diamantinas y variados objetos valiosos, dignos de la realeza. El jotun finge humildad, esconde todo, incluso su relación prohibida. Es un hechicero capaz de ocultar sus maniobras perversas incluso de Heimdall.

Odin vio finalmente lo que Loki temía que viera, la absurda fe y el amor ciego de su único hijo hacia un noble de otra raza, el principe de un mundo desértico y estéril. ¿Qué más favorable a su situación que lograr el favor del futuro Padre de Todo? ¿Cuánto más podría lograr si alcanzara a influir en Thor en cada decisión que tomara como Rey?

Por consejo de Geirrodur se vio en la necesidad de actuar. No podía permitir que los embajadores vieran a Thor rendido a los encantos de un extranjero. Se tejerían conspiraciones, siendo su único hijo no podía caer en riesgos. Lo enviaría a Vanaheim un tiempo, alejarlo temporalmente de aquel seductor, en otro tiempo su amigo y principal consejero y con suerte, llegaría a olvidarlo.

Se lo informó una vez arreglado su y las condiciones de su entrenamiento y aunque la primera reacción de su hijo fue trágicamente decepcionante terminó aceptado y una instancias de Loki, que no podía ver en ello más que la culminación de su tutela.

Loki no iría con él, por supuesto, aquella había sido su ultima lección sin saberlo. Thor intentó ser positivo, no le asegurado el tiempo que permanecería en Vanaheim pero no podía ser mucho considerando que era el único heredero y que su padre era mayor y propenso a sufrir malestares.

—Te escribiré cada día si fuera necesario. Será como si nunca me hubiera marchado.

Loki sabía que no se lo harían fácil, si fuera necesario esconderían todo el papel disponible en Vanaheim para que se le dificultara hacerlo pero igual correspondió su anhelo, prometiendo contestar cada misiva que le fuera enviada.

La noche antes de partir el rubio se sintió especialmente estimulado y se acercó a su maestro peligrosamente. Hubiera querido poder tomar sus manos, sonreirle estúpidamente, acariciar cualquier parte de su cuerpo que el otro estaba dispuesto a ofrecer pero no pudo. Fue solo sentir su mirada tan intensa, tan dominante (no pudo creer lo mucho que había crecido), Loki se apresuró en apartar los ojos de él y escabullirse, pero no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo por la situación en la que ahora se hallaba a ojos del Rey.

.........

Thor le escribió tantas cartas como le fue posible durante cinco años sin jamás perder la esperanza de que llegaran a destino y provocaran en su maestro un poco de empatía por su situación. Si no sintió lo mismo que él seguro debería extrañarlo, aunque fuera un poco.

La ausencia de respuestas exarcebaba sus ánimos pero también era consciente de que su correspondencia podía estar siendo interceptada. Escribir, sin embargo, era un desahogo para él. Se sintió frustrado por no sentir por nadie lo mismo que había sentido por su anterior maestro.

_"¿Acaso es un crimen? Extraño cada uno de mis días en Asgard, extraño verte, sentir tu presencia cálida, el arrullo de tu voz. Ahora mis días se suceden monótonos, debo fingir que sus intentos por alegrarme dan resultado. Los compañeros que me han asignado se arrastran por una palabra bondadosa, se sacan los ojos unos a otros por un asiento a mi lado y yo no puedo hacer más que mirarlos. Recuerdo que me hablaste de los que así se comportan, ávidos de atención y poder. Todo lo que me advertiste al fin comienza a tener sentido. Si estuvieras aquí, podriamos reirnos de ellos un rato._

_No sé por qué razón, o lo sé realmente, las mujeres parecen caer del cielo a cada paso que doy. ¿No te parece conveniente que me hayan alejado de ti y ahora ocurra esto? "_

...........

Cuando estuvo dispuesto al fin su regreso, completada su educación formal, demoraron un tiempo aún en autorizarle la salida de Vanaheim. Un asunto burocrático que Thor podía llegar a entender aunque la ansiedad por volver ya estaba comiendo sus entrañas. Él podía ser paciente aún a sabiendas de lo que su padre era capaz de hacer para no permitirle ver a Loki.

Observó a Heimdall antes tan altivo, inclinarse tres cuartos hacia él y darle la bienvenida al fin a su hogar. No sintió nada especial al ver la ciudad dorada a lo lejos pero su corazón dolía por la ausencia de Loki en el Bifrost. Él había creído que sería parte de la comitiva que lo recibiría formalmente después de cinco años de ausencia.

Él había confiado en ello.

—Pasaron muchas cosas en tu ausencia —Heimdall le había advertido y Thor estaba seguro de que sí, seguramente todas malas noticias para él.

........

La noticia de su regreso había corrido como pólvora y los habitantes preparados un gran recibimiento decorando las calles con flores minusculas y ondeando banderas en el aire.

Thor recordó la victoria de Loki sobre Hela, un acto heroico merecedor de un festejo igual y aunque sintió que no le correspondía recibir ese mismo trato tampoco quiso desairarlos.

¿Dónde estaba Loki? Su sonrisa permaneció intacta mientras caminaba hacia el fin del desfile girando sobre sus talones analizando con rapidez cada rostro, buscando aquel cuya presencia su corazón exigía.

Al final, solo Odin secundado por Frigga y Geirrodur lo esperaban a la entrada del palacio.

.........

El Padre de todo se sirvió la hidromiel y brindó con él por su llegada.

—Loki se fue, si, derrotó su camino en Asgard y nos abandonó como un cobarde. Vio que nadie caía ya bajo su influjo después de que te fuiste, nadie débil permaneció inclinado ante él. Nos hizo un favor y se lo hizo a él mismo. Hacia un tiempo su vida se había vuelto un escándalo yendo y viniendo asegurando a todos que era tu amante y que te traía amarrado a sus pies.

Así habló su padre, escapando a toda lógica, de aquel que había sido su amigo, un estratega, un servidor fiel y cauteloso. El jotun que jamás respondió sus intentos de conquista y se mantuvo alejado para no caer en la tentación con él.

Thor fingió aceptar el exilio voluntario del jotun, sin hacer movimientos exagerados. Frigga lo notó tenso en la celebración más íntima mientras todos alrededor se regodeaban de su regreso y lo vio rechazar con educación cualquier compañia femenina. Estaba abstraido, apático y permaneció en ese estado durante mucho tiempo aún cuando Odin dio por sentado que ya se había olvidado de Loki. Continuó sirviendo a las ordenes de su padre, interpelando en los juicios cuando lo creía prudente pero observando entre las sombras a Geirrodur. A Geirrodur ya nadie más.

Desde su acercamiento a Odin, algunos asuntos habíannse vuelto turbios en Asgard, cayeronse alianzas y se forjaron amistades con líderes de dudosa reputación, se firmaron tratados comerciales que no beneficiaron la economía asgardiana y nadie lo reclamaba ante su Majestad.

Geirrodur se mantuvo alineado a Odin, a su diestra y siniestra, el tiempo suficiente para que Thor lo notara. Estaba envilecido en su puesto, maniobrando a la defensiva ante cualquiera que amenazare su lugar. Ni siquiera él podía acercarse y hablar con su padre sin verse interrumpido por la mirada gélida del general. Avaro, supersticioso, celoso e impulsivo general.

Thor permaneció otro tiempo calculando fríamente el malhumor de su padre, los días en que despertaba más tarde y se le dificultaba concentrarse, mientras preparaba secretamente un brebaje para golpearlo y dejarlo inconsciente en el sueño. Algo que con gusto Loki le habría aconsejado hacer, tirar del mando a su padre y quedarse con el poder.

........

Frigga lo sorprendió planeandolo. Ella estaba en constante vigilia desde que Geirrodur obtuviera el beneplácito del Rey, temerosa de que resultara en un desastre en la economía de su gente, pero en el lugar de acusarlo de traición decidió darle el último empujón convenciendo a Heimdall de cooperar con su silencio.

La poción, una de las recetas de Loki, estuvo preparada al cabo de dos meses de reposo. A Thor ni siquiera le temblaron las manos al servir la copa. Se la dio a su padre sediento y esperó pacientemente que surtiera efecto.

Odin comenzó a sentir todo a su alrededor girar y apenas pudo sostenerse de su segundo mientras caía inconsciente en el sueño.

Geirrodur estaba molesto, con Odin fuera del poder, él no tenía el mismo peso en la corte. Todos los hombres que habían preparado para servirlo estaban ahora de rodillas expectantes ante la subida al trono de Thor y allí junto a su lecho, la Reina fungia muy bien su papel de esposa sumisa.

Ella no pensaba reemplazarlo y Thor que había sido preparado por Loki para no dejarse influenciar por voces conspiradoras, no iba a caer en sus garras.

..........

Heimdall lo esperó en el cuarto privado donde se firmaban los tratados y se celebraban íntimamente las sucesiones por causas de fuerza mayor. No parecia molesto sino aliviado, Odin nunca habia querido escuchar sus consejos.

—Estoy al tanto de lo que ocurrió.

—Ya no puedes hacer nada, ahora me debes obediencia a mí, soy tu nuevo rey.

—En efecto, te la debo y sé que quieres saber algo.

Por supuesto que quería, enterarse de todo, las maniobras de Geirrodur para minar la influencia de todo el Consejo para ser él la única voz al oido del rey, pero había una persona rondando sus pensamientos y era imposible que no la volviera su prioridad.

—¿Dónde está Loki?

..........

Encerrado por orden de Odin, Loki permanecía aislado en una celda oscura en un punto secreto de Asgard donde iban a parar los prisioneros de guerra, los rebeldes y traidores, los conspiradores y asesinos.

Había padecido el encierro con sumisión, llenandose de amargura, sin un alma que intercediera por él. Había tenido tiempo de pensar las causas para mantenerlo así pero nunca había dado con una verdadera. ¿Los celos del nuevo favorito de Odin? ¿El desconcierto del mismo Odin por los sentimientos de su hijo? ¿Su origen jotun y alguna nueva amenaza de su gente?

Thor envió de inmediato por él y lo primero que hizo Geirrodur al enterarse fue mandar que lo asearan y alimentaran para que no fuera poco agradable a ojos del rey. Lo mismo estaría en problemas en cuanto el jotun abriera la boca y le reclamara por las pésimas condiciones de su encierro.

Hacía diez años que Thor no lo veía y aún no podía dejar de pensar en él.

...............

Cuando lo trajeron, parecía un despojo de sí mismo. Geirrodur había demorado unas horas aún tratando de maquillar su mal estado. Fue el primero en hablarle al llegar y sacudirlo un poco. Loki llegó a reconocerlo pero no pudo o no quiso pronunciar su nombre.

Thor lo sabía pero estaba ocupado enfrentando los primeros retos como mandatario. Heimdall no podía quedarse cerca suyo por más tiempo y debía terminar su papeleo. Sus ojos se posaron en el reloj cuando dieron las diez pero aún no terminaba su jornada. Había muchos acuerdos que cancelar primero.

Ya era tarde cuando estuvo dispuesto al fin y su notario lo dejó en paz. Se acercó al salón del trono y lo vio ladeado por cinco pares de guardias, desvalido y de rodillas mirando el suelo.

Realmente una copia sucia y desprolija de sí mismo, de lo que había sido apenas unos años atrás. Su maestro, aquel cuya sola presencia era capaz de transformarlo todo, lo amargo en miel y volver su oscuro pesimismo en felicidad.

Thor ordenó que lo llevaran a su recámara y le quitaran las esposas que anulaban su seidr. No hizo caso a la advertencia de Geirrodur y lo miró con severidad. En cuanto Loki pusiera al rey al tanto de lo que había padecido, su suerte estaba echada.

........

Loki estaba de pie apoyado en el respaldo de una silla cuando el rey entró al fin. Parecía haber recuperado un poco de su lucidez pero sus piernas flaqueaban aún y estaba visiblemente preocupado por lo que vendría. Se volvió más confuso todo para él en cuanto vio a Thor (un gigante a comparación suya) y terminó por reconocer la habitación en la que se hallaba.

—¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué ...?

Ni siquiera podía articular una frase sin pensar con cuidado lo que diría. Era tan diferente a aquel hábil lenguaraz, ahora se manejaba con cautela, temeroso de las represalias.

Oh, Geirrodur las pagaría.

Thor no quería que pensara que iba a aprovechar su estado para ultrajarlo. Estaba tenso, intentando parecer amable. Todo lo opuesto a lo que realmente parecía, con el entrecejo hundido y la mirada tenebrosa, una expresión más duradera que la de Odin.

—Esta es la habitación más cómoda que puedo ofrecerte, la mejor de toda Asgard, y fue solo lo primero que se me ocurrió para hacerte bien- mientras hablaba, intentaba deshacer las sábanas para que Loki se recostara- Sé que intentaron repararte antes de venir aquí, no soy ingenuo, sé lo mal que la pasaste y de más está decir que el culpable ocurrió el castigo que merece. ¿Estás bien así?

Loki no estaba del todo seguro. Después de que el artefacto en su cuello fuera retirado sintió una comezon irritante en la piel y sus muñecas aún escocían. Habia estado soportando las cadenas tanto tiempo que aún podía sentir el peso de ellas al moverse. Cuando lo sacaron por la mañana de la celda había creído que terminarían finalmente su suplicio estrangulandolo y arrojando su cuerpo a una fosa.

Yacer en la cama del Padre de todo era la última de las cosas improbables que hubiera imaginado le sucederían ese día.

—Maestro, ha pasado un tiempo, dime que necesitas para hallar consuelo. Lo que quieras, yo mismo lo buscaré para ti. Por más dificil que mar.

Loki acarició la cama suave y el entramado dorado de la colcha. Solo cerró los ojos inundado de felicidad y se recostó sin importarle que el otro se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada. A él no le importaba, en la prisión se había acostumbrado a ello, observar observado por la mirada lasciva del guardia, y aunque nunca llegó a molestarle usandolo como consuelo, igual pesaba. Allá no había disfrutado de un buen descanso en años, el suelo pedregoso de su jaula hacía doler sus huesos y quebrantaba su espíritu pero aquí, él estaba seguro, podría morir de felicidad.

—¿Tienes frío, maestro? Yo puedo cubrirte ... con un manto ... darte calor si lo precisas.

—Estoy bien.

—Pero podrías estar mejor si me dejaras. Consolarte por lo que sufriste. Darte algo para sentirte mejor. No te reprimas en pedirme lo que quieras, lo que sientas.

No podía detenerse en ofrecimientos pero todo lo que quería tener doble sentido aún sin proponerselo.

—¿Por qué estás tan diferente? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve allí? No podía dormir por el sofoco pero aquí ... es diferente. Me siento libre por primera vez.

Todo lo que decía lo hacía en un hilo de voz apretando los puños hasta hundir con sus uñas la carne. Esto no era un sueño, podía pellizcarse, rasgar su piel hasta llegar a los huesos y no despertaría.

.........

Descansó terriblemente aliviado durante dos días sin despertar ni siquiera para comer. Thor hacía pausas a todas horas, dejaba a los embajadores enviados de urgencia a visitarlo con la palabra en la boca y corría a ver a su huésped durmiente. Rodeaba la cama y se agitaba de verlo tan apacible durmiendo habiendo tanto que tenía que preguntarle.

Cuando despertó al fin devoró todo lo que sirvieron frente a sus ojos y cuando supo que ya no le entraría más, se puso inocentemente a guardar un poco de cada cosa en sus bolsillos. Más tardó en darse cuenta que ya no necesitaría hacer eso nunca más que Thor en ayudarlo. Así después podrían salir a caminar y comer un poco sus reservas.

Loki lo ahora sí, inclinando un poco su cuerpo sobre las almohadas.

—Eres más alto que yo finalmente. Más grande. Ahora te pareces a Bohr mucho, apuesto que podrías vencerme incluso antes de poder levantar mi espada.

—No pelearía contra ti ni aunque estuviera en juego mi vida, Loki.

Hacía mucho que nadie ponía su vida antes que todo, Loki sintió ruborizarse hasta las orejas y Thor lo notó.

—¿Qué pasó realmente con Odin?

Le explica como una travesura la forma en que se había alzado con el poder usando el brebaje "tira Odines" y el pelinegro sonrió descaradamente complacido de sus maniobras haciendo que el rey saltara casi de su lugar.

—Te enseñé bien, supongo.

—Mérito tuyo ... realmente lo fue.

.......

Conforme fueron pasando los días, Loki fue informado de las argucias de su rival Geirrodur para ponerlo a él y otros dieciseis más en la lista negra de Odin. Ahora estaba incomunicado y en espera de un castigo similar, pero Loki era demasiado autodidacta para permitir que otro dispusiera del placer de amedrentarlo.

Thor estaba feliz después de tres semanas disfrutando la compañia de su maestro, intentando comprobar sutilmente qué tanto había cambiado su percepción sobre él. Now era diferente y lo sentimos, ya no era aquel niño ruidoso y molesto que se entrometía cuando estuvieron a Fandral dispuesto. Ahora el dispuesto era él.

—Maestro, dime qué tan buen arquero me volví.

—Lo siento pero ya no soy tu maestro, Majestad.

—Calla tus disculpas, siempre lo serás todo para mí aunque te niegues a aceptarlo.

Entonces Loki aún sintió encono de verlo como realmente era pero no iba a engañarse por mucho más.

........

La culpa ciertamente había sido de Thor, por mirarlo con adoración y darle un lugar privilegiado frente a los otros. No había mirado a más nadie desde que lo sacaran de la prisión y el tiempo fuera de sus obligaciones como soberano de Asgard, se la pasaba hablando con él y haciendo visitas de sociedad a Frigga ya Heimdall. Pero era cuestión de tiempo para que ocurriera mientras siguiera huyendo a lo que sintió y dejaba entrever en pocas ocasiones al mismo Thor.

Verlo con alguien más. Si antes de su ascenso al trono ya se había vuelto el objetivo de todas las damas que se encontraban alrededor, ahora lo era de todas las disponibles en el reino. A Loki no pareció importarle los cuchicheos, sabía que al final el mismo Thor las quitaría de su vista con un ademán pero también sabía que tenía necesidades y eran urgentes.

La noche de su cumpleaños lo encontró al fin interesado en explorar el cuerpo de una alegre rubia, divirtiéndose en el proceso pero no podía reprocharle, él se había negado a corresponder sus insinuaciones, apartandose de su camino siempre.

¿Con que cara iba a interponerse? Mejor no, se alejó presto antes de perder su dignidad.

No pudo dormir después, como un idiota se quedó pensando con la ventana de su habitación abierta de par en par, en sus años de encierro, casi rayando la locura y su abstención obligada.

Si Fandral se apareciera ahora por arte de magia, él mismo estaba seguro, no lo desaprovecharía. Después de ver a Thor hacerlo, a Thor disfrutarlo, él también lo querría, no sería menos. Con quien fuera, no importaba y si pudiera concretarlo a ojos del mismo rey o lograr que se enterara, mejor.

Que locura, ¿por qué querría celarlo? El había sido sido su discipulo, solo un niño curioso e inexperto, casi podría asegurar que creció tomado de su mano, todo lo que sabía se lo había enseñado él ¿como podía tener estos pensamientos? Estaba mal en tantas formas pero aún así ¿qué se sentiría ser acorralado contra una pared sintiendo su cuerpo, su talle y músculos duros contra él? Era tan grande, tan jodidamente bello ...

Loki quiso huir, borrar todas esas fantasías donde era un muñeco frágil en manos de Thor y comenzar de nuevo. Salió otra vez a la fiesta, encontró las mesas vacías y algunos ebrios perdidos arrastrando su voz en viejas melodías y decidió perderse en los jardines de Frigga. Se mantendría despierto y en alerta por si algún asaltante o un soldado confundido lo atacaba y no volvería a tocar una cama hasta no encontrar una cura para su mal de amor.

Terminó cansandose por la larga caminata y apoyandose sobre una fuente apagada. Él creyó que nadie lo había seguido, que nadie lo encontraría si estuviese dispuesto a ello pero se equivocó.

Thor estaba detrás.

Lo sentimos acercarse como un depredador pero en vez de alarmarse por la cercanía, lo disfrutó. Ser el centro de atención otra vez.

Pero también estaba enojado, gritando internamente por más y más atención.

—Ya tienes tu propio harén, fuiste rápido eligiendo.

\- Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, en toda mi vida, al fin me siento bien. No es como si todos mis problemas se hubiesen resuelto pero... al menos puedo olvidarme de ellos un rato.

—Tienes problemas ... justamente en solucionarlos soy bueno ¿por qué no acudes a mí?

—Tú eres mi problema, Loki y eso ya lo sabías. Incluso esta noche, con mis amigos cerca, mi madre leal junto a mí, aún mi mente no reposa en calma por estar pensandote, preocupado por lo que pienses de mí.

—No creo que te importe mucho, te vi reposando en calma con la hija de Hodr hace un momento.

—¿Cómo haces para verte tan bien después de tantos años? Lo único que quería hacer mientras estuve en Vanaheim era verte, a medida que pasó el tiempo y no supe nada de ti me preocupé más y más y aún hoy ... sigues siendo tú lo primero que pienso al despertar. Si alguna vez me volvieras a faltar, yo sé lo que haría. Te buscaría donde fuera y si para eso tuviera que enfrentarme a la muerte, lo haría, las valkirias vendrían a buscarme para llevarme hasta ti. Soy feliz en cierto modo sabiendo que estás bien, viéndote libre como debes ser, pero una parte de mí también sufre por no tenerte de una forma que siempre anhelé. Me disculparás si te ofende verme con alguien más pero no puedo evitarlo.

Ahora Loki era el que quería sincerarse.

—Tengo tantos años sobre mi ...

—No pareces mucho mayor que yo, creo que te he alcanzado en muchos aspectos.

—¿Siempre eres tan imprudente? Déjame terminar ... Tengo tantos años sobre mi y aún me veo tan perfecto y me siento tan delirante.

—No comprendo.

—Estoy terriblemente necesitado ahora mismo y lo único que haces es hablar. Si dejaras de hacerlo por un momento, te darías cuenta lo terriblemente excitado que estoy. Yo podría dejar pasar tu rudeza, podría querer que fueras un poco rudo conmigo. Sí, eso me gustaría. Muestrame qué tanto ha crecido, si es más de lo que puedo llegar a ver.

—¿Tú quieres que ...? ¿Ahora?

Loki sonrió.

—Ahora después de que te limpies, de ninguna manera dejaría que me toques después de lo que vi.

Pudo jurar entonces que jamás vio a Thor correr tan deprisa como esa noche.

.......

Loki ya estaba listo para lo que fuera recostado en calma jugando con su pelo cuando Thor entró.

—Aquí estoy ... digo, aquí estás. Loki ...

—¿Me buscaste en algún lugar que no fuera de este dormitorio? Dijiste que era el mejor en todo Asgard. No pretendías que lo hiciéramos en otro lugar.

—No, no, no pretendía. Por supuesto que este es, jamás te deshonraría llevándote a un lugar menos digno de ti ... Solo que ... temía que te hubieras arrepentido.

—¿Por qué pareces nervioso, Majestad?

Sí lo estaba, se detuvo desvestido a medias intentando no parecer cohibido pero a todas luces lo estaba. Entonces se preguntó por qué. Las manos de Loki estaban atrayendolo y él se resistía un poco buscando el ángulo adecuado. Si había imaginado esto, siempre él llevaba la directiva, nunca había imaginado que Loki ... bueno, being Loki era de esperarse pero él había estado seguro que al menos una vez podría ser quien llevara la batuta.

—¿Sabes cuando planeas algo tanto, tanto que hasta te sientes un poco imbécil porque no sale igual que en tu imaginación? Bueno, no tú claramente, ahora me siento un poco tonto, demasiado inexperto a tu lado y no debería ser. Yo no suelo ser así con nadie, siempre soy extrovertido, siempre directo pero contigo me anulo, no sé. Me vuelves diferente, un poco distraído, no, esa no es la palabra. Complicado, más de lo que ya soy, nadie me entiende como tú. Por favor, dime que me entiendes.

—Hablas mucho otra vez como cuando niño.

—Estoy seguro que gemiste, la primera vez que tocaste mi cama, sentí tu voz cambiar pero no pude decir nada porque estabas herido, acababas de salir de esa maldita jaula ¿te molestado que te lo dijera? ¿Que sentí como despertaste el deseo en mí?

—Y sigues hablando ...

—Lo siento, yo solo ... estoy feliz, oh, no puedo creerlo- cerró los ojos, tanteando con pena aún el cuerpo de Loki y besandolo, ahora sí, con desespero.

—¿Estás llorando? ¿Me tienes miedo?

—Quiero hacerlo bien, déjame ...

—¿Que te deje qué? ¿Estás bien? Estás muy caliente, creo que tienes fiebre.

Sintió entonces toda la palma del rubio abarcando su nalga, llevando el índice hacia el centro algo indeciso, probando con miedo de ser rechazado. Pensaba que le dolería, que sería inaccesible, pero después de amagar un tiempo fue el mismo Loki el que lo llevó. Hacía varios años que no sintió la urgencia de concretar pero estaba en los límites ya y los besos del rubio no hizo más que acelerarlo más y más.

Thor siguió hablando pensando que metería la pata en cualquier momento pero cuando vio a Loki concentrado en adaptarse y sintió su miembro palpitante haciendole cosquillas en el vientre, realmente se esmeró.

Thor podía decir muchas cosas pero no había estado con otro hombre antes y sin embargo le pareció tan natural adentrarse en él que olvidó todo resquemor y comenzó a embestir con bastante rudeza sin perder tiempo esperando que la noche pudiera alcanzar para todo lo que quería hacer. No pudo ver más que la sonrisa de Loki y escuchar los sonidos que dejaba escapar. Si afuera todo se estaba desmoronando, el maldito mundo acabandose, él estaba seguro que no dejaría de hacerlo.

No durmió después y Loki pudo apreciarlo, su mirada siempre atenta y dispuesto a hablar, Thor no quería detener esta relación, no pretendía que toda quedara en una noche olvidable. Mantuvo sus manos siempre apoyadas en los muslos del pelinegro acariciandolo mientras el otro volvía a despertar sus ánimos.

Aún no podía creer que fuera el mismo pequeño pero brioso de sonrisa encantadora, su discipulo, el que estaba haciendole el amor como un salvaje.

..........

Algún tiempo después.

—Siempre decías que hablaba mucho, Loki, ahora no me dices nada.

—Ya no tengo que, estás haciendolo muy bien.

—No puedo hacerte venir tan rápido como antes.

—Mejor así, mucho mejor. La práctica te hace maestro. Cuanto más me llenes con tu dulce savia, más te pertenezco.

—Ojalá pudiera llenarte de otra forma, solo así acallaría a mis amargos enemigos.

—No los escuches. Mírame. Si de algo puedes enorgullecerte es de tu increible capacidad de procrear. Puedo asegurartelo por la forma que descargas y te descargas en mí. Si no fuera tan perceptivo, ya habrías hecho un desastre conmigo.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Es otro de tus enigmas? ¿Cómo podría yo hacerte lo que sea con mi capacidad reproductora? No es como si pudiera resultar en un embarazo. ¿A qué te refieres?

Loki se miró las uñas, el acrílico negro desgastado perdido de tanto arañar la espalda de su rey.

—A nada, no quise decir nada.

.............

No tardon mucho las malas lenguas en objetar aquella relación inadecuada, decian, para alguien de su status.   
Thor los dejó pasar las primeras veces, seguro de que los rumores se apagarían en cuanto aceptaran la naturaleza de su relación que nada tenía de inesperada pero no fue así.

En cuanto la sutil amenaza de cortar la cabeza de sus detractores comenzó a proclamarse se detuvieron en seco los rumores y comenzaron las alabanzas a aquel que el corazón del Padre de todo habia conquistado.

Fue tan aceptado al fin de cuentas y tan temido después de ver el proceso a Geirrodur, que nadie se había atrevido a hacer la pregunta mas directa al soberano.

Fue Heimdall al fin de cuentas, el único que no les temía, el que se hizo un tiempo libre entre sus muchas tareas para acercarse al par y hacerles el cuestionamiento.

—Estoy feliz como todos de que han llevado su relación al siguiente nivel, pueden mostrarse al público haciendo lo que les venga en gana, a fin de cuentas son adultos los dos pero ¿quién va a heredar todo esto al final? ¿Quién será el Protector de los nueve mundos cuando ya no seas capaz de llevar ese título con honor?

Al principio, Thor se mantuvo férreo a su idea de no dejarse arrastrar a un matrimonio falso pero fue Loki el que lo convenció de hacer lo correcto. Aunque sufrió una vez más por ello, decidió hacer el esfuerzo de llevar a cabo el hijo de ambos en su vientre, transformando la mitad de su cuerpo el tiempo suficiente para concebirlo y darlo a luz.

Por supuesto que exigió que el nacimiento se produjera dentro de un matrimonio oficial para darle al vástago la legitimidad que merecía. Thor lo llevó entonces frente al pueblo, el Consejo y los altos dignatarios de los otros mundos y lo convirtió en su consorte y Loki se volvió su igual, su otra mitad, su consejero principal, su apoyo incondicional y su amor entero.

Como siempre había querido.


End file.
